A imagem no espelho
by Magalud
Summary: Albus Dumbledore examina o que perturba Severus Snape desde a época de Hogwarts. Gen.


**Nome da fic**: A imagem no espelho

**Autor:** Magalud

**Censura:** G

**Gênero:** Dark, Drama, Character Study

**Spoilers**: Todos os 5 livros, todos os três filmes

**Desafio:** Essa fic não respondeu a nenhum desafio

**Resumo:** Albus Dumbledore examina o que perturba Severus Snape desde a época de Hogwarts.

**Notas:** A inspiração é de uma fic minha. E uns quadrinhos que eu vi.

**Agradecimentos:** Jana, beta-extraordinaire!

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, os outros são meus.

Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2005, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site do fest e no meu site pessoal.

**A imagem no espelho**

Via de regra, Albus Dumbledore não era um homem de se prender ao passado ou questionar suas próprias decisões. Contudo, mais uma vez, ele se viu fazendo exatamente isso.

Lembrou-se da ocasião em que questionara sua decisão de não revelar a Harry Potter a respeito da profecia que o ligava a Lord Voldemort. Por causa dessa decisão, ele quase perdera o respeito, amizade e afeto do rapaz. Ele se arrependera profundamente dessa decisão, e arrependimento não era algo que Dumbledore costumasse experimentar com freqüência.

No momento, ele questionara uma decisão relativa a uma mudança administrativa em Hogwarts. Com a guerra aberta a caminho, o castelo precisava ser protegido, portanto os professores ganharam atribuições extras. Hagrid patrulharia as áreas externas, Minerva, as torres, Flitwick, as entradas secretas – assim por diante. A guarda e a proteção dos objetos mágicos do castelo coubera ao Mestre de Poções, Severus Snape.

Entre esses objetos estava o Espelho de Erised.

Quando estudante, Severus tinha descoberto o espelho, como muitos outros. Mas ao contrário de todos os que entravam em contato com suas revelações, o jovem sonserino não passara dias e dias definhando diante da imagem de seu coração. Na verdade, ele só dera uma olhada no espelho. Aquilo alertara Albus.

Com o uso da Legilimência, o diretor de Hogwarts descobrira que o rapaz vira algo que o perturbara. O maior desejo de seu coração deixara Severus assustado e inquieto, mas ele se recusara a dividir seus sentimentos, bem preservados pela Oclumência – uma característica que ele conservaria pela vida afora.

Ao longo dos anos, Albus e Severus construíram juntos uma extensa história, e o velho diretor tinha consciência de ser a figura paterna que Severus jamais tivera em casa. O sonserino o procurava e o escutava, confiava nele. Era um papel do qual se orgulhava, pois possuía genuíno amor paternal pelo homem taciturno e recluso.

Dessa vez, porém, Severus se vira novamente frente a frente com o Espelho de Erised e passara horas em frente a ele. Dessa vez nem sua Oclumência escondia de Dumbledore as intenções emoções que se apossavam do Mestre de Poções. Entre elas, a mais viva era uma insaciável sede de entender.

Como era de sua natureza, Dumbledore resolveu interferir.

Lá estava ele: parado, imóvel, observando a cena refletida no espelho, uma a que Dumbledore obviamente não tinha acesso.

– Severus?

Ele não se mexeu. Dumbledore aproximou-se, suspirando.

– Severus, se você preferir, eu posso assumir a guarda do Espelho.

– Não – um suspiro –, isso não será necessário, diretor. Eu não estou fascinado por ele.

– Podia ter me enganado. Gostaria de falar sobre isso?

Severus mordeu o lábio. Não era de sua natureza compartilhar assuntos de natureza tão íntima com outras pessoas, devido à desconfiança impregnada em si desde a mais tenra idade. Contudo, Dumbledore não era simplesmente uma outra pessoa qualquer. Ele devia muito ao velho feiticeiro, provavelmente até a vida. Sabia que podia confiar nele.

Mas além da dificuldade de se abrir, havia também um misto de vergonha e repulsa. Se o próprio Severus tinha dificuldade em encarar a imagem no espelho, o que não diria Dumbledore ao se ver frente a frente com sua alma tão negra e atormentada?

– Não há muito que dizer.

– O Espelho mostra o que seu coração deseja. Claro que há muito que podemos falar sobre isso. Então conte-me, criança: o que você vê?

A expressão de Severus se tornou ainda mais desanimada e taciturna e Dumbledore ficou ligeiramente alarmado, embora não tenha dito coisa alguma.

– Desde minha infância, eu tenho visto apenas uma coisa no espelho: morte. Minha morte.

Houve uma pausa tensa. Dumbledore pediu cuidadosamente:

– Poderia ser mais descritivo, Severus? Não consigo formar uma imagem.

– Quando criança, eu vi minha imagem dentro de um caixão aberto. Era meu corpo. Hoje eu vejo a mesma cena: eu dentro de um caixão aberto, e uma mulher e um menino pequeno de luto, a me olhar morto.

O velho diretor assentiu, experimentando em seu coração um aperto diante da dor do Mestre de Poções. Não era incomum a empatia dele com o sofrimento que Severus carregara a vida inteira.

– Que tipo de coração negro tem por maior desejo sua própria aniquilação?

– Por que diz isso, Severus?

– Eu não tinha consciência de que possuía desejos suicidas latentes. A imagem... A mulher o filho obviamente fazem parte de algum desejo inconsciente de formar uma família. Mas parece que eu só desejo uma família para fazê-la sofrer com minha morte. Ninguém que tenha visto o jeito como trato meus alunos pode negar que tenho uma veia sádica, mas jamais imaginei submeter minha própria família a esse sofrimento – ele suspirou. – É adequado, então, que eu não tenha uma família.

– Não sei se você está encarando isso da melhor maneira, Severus.

– Melhor maneira? Fala como se houvesse uma boa maneira de se encarar isso.

– Meu rapaz, o espelho – assim como nosso coração – precisa muitas vezes ser corretamente interpretado. Eu acredito que as imagens falam de uma outra coisa, não de um desejo suicida.

– Como o quê, por exemplo?

– Preocupações diferentes. Quando você era criança, poderia significar não exatamente a sua morte, mas um desejo de libertação e paz. Ver-se livre dos aspectos pouco agradáveis de vida, da relação com seus pais, dos sentimentos que o assustavam em relação às Artes das Trevas... Você se via no caixão, quieto, tranqüilo e pacífico, longe de todas essas coisas. Provavelmente porque a morte lhe aparecia como uma maneira direta e certeira de obter esse desejo. Afinal, você era jovem na ocasião, ainda não tinha se dado conta de que há outras maneiras de se obter paz.

– Mas o desejo não mudou. Ainda agora eu me vejo morto dentro de um caixão.

– A imagem pouco mudou, mas acredito que a presença de uma família tenha feito grande diferença, e reflita a mudança em seus desejos.

– Então agora eu tenho desejo de magoar pessoas? Abandoná-las com a minha morte?

– Longe disso, meu rapaz. Acredito que essa família esteja ao lado de seu esquife para simbolizar aceitação e afeto, e mais: a sua preocupação com o seu legado. O desejo mais profundo de seu coração é o reconhecimento e a aceitação de uma família que lamente a sua morte, e um filho representa a certeza de que seu legado de alguma maneira será levado adiante pelas gerações vindouras.

Severus não respondeu imediatamente, deixando as palavras penetrarem profundamente em seu ser. Dumbledore continuou:

– Esse não é o desejo de um coração negro ou atormentado além da redenção, Severus. Você dá o exemplo e lança as raízes de seu legado todos os dias com seus sacrifícios e esforços contra a ameaça que paira em nosso mundo. E não tenha dúvidas de que muitos de nós reconhecemos e apreciamos tudo o que tem feito pela causa e pelas futuras gerações. Acho que o seu maior desejo já foi realizado, Severus...

O Mestre de Poções virou-se para o diretor de Hogwarts, os olhos negros brilhando, os longos dedos se fechando em seus mantos negros. Ele observou os olhos azuis de Dumbledore, experimentando não exatamente um alívio, mas uma nova perspectiva.

E o Espelho de Erised ganhava novas imagens.

**THE END**


End file.
